


And if you're fallin' down

by spiffymittens



Series: Jukebox Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And also clumsy, Baby Gay Patrick, Boyfriends, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Prompt Fic, Sitting on Laps, thinking about dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/pseuds/spiffymittens
Summary: When David's looking at Instagram, he can't stop messing with his lips. It kind of makes Patrick walk right into walls.A little ficlet for the Jukebox prompt: "the first time Patrick sat in David's lap"Title from Noah Reid's new song "Got You", which is a total jam.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Jukebox Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835854
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	And if you're fallin' down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> First time posting in this fandom! Shout out to ALL the fine people of the Rosebudd Motel who are so encouraging, supportive, intelligent, and thirsty AF. So basically the best.

Patrick wants to blame the crate of hand soap, but really, it’s David’s lips.

Really, it’s Patrick paying attention to those lips instead of, say, where he’s walking.

When David’s done with his closing up chores, he likes to sit on the break room sofa and catch up on Instagram. They’ve only been dating for a week, but David has a very specific social media-browsing face, and Patrick feels a secret little thrill that he knows what it looks like. And they haven’t said words like “boyfriend” but that feels like something a boyfriend would know. Patrick really wants to be a boyfriend.

When David’s on social media, he can’t stop messing with his lips, is the thing. He licks them, tugs on them with his fingers, worries at his bottom lip with his teeth, all while his eyes dart back and forth, heavy brows drawn down, looking intent. Predatory.

It makes Patrick imagine what David might look like if they ever get any real privacy. It makes Patrick literally walk into walls sometimes. That happened yesterday, but luckily David hadn’t noticed because some Kardashian said something to another Kardashian, hell if he knew what.

Today, Patrick is not so lucky, so of course his feet trip right across the crate, and he shouts, pinwheeling his arms in the air.

David gasps, “Oh my _god!_ ” and jumps up to grab Patrick, but he overbalances and before Patrick knows it, they’ve fallen back onto the couch in a heap.

“I’m so sorry, David,” Patrick babbles, sitting up. And, oh god, he’s on David’s lap. He’s never sat on David’s lap before. 

David flaps his hands dismissively. “I’m fine, I’m fine, but oh my lord, are _you_ okay?”

Patrick doesn’t know how to answer that, because he’s unharmed, but he’s also sitting on David’s lap and David’s arm is around his waist and petting his hip softly. Patrick tries very hard not to think about how David’s hand is about two inches away from his dick, and he must be kind of sitting on David’s dick, and he thinks about David’s dick so much these days that dick doesn’t even sound like a real word anymore.

“I’m . . . fine,” Patrick says, his voice a little strangled. He shifts his weight experimentally, and oh. _Oh_.

David has his social media face on, but he’s looking at Patrick’s lips instead. “I mean, you could be hurt,” he says slowly.

Patrick shifts again. “I could be,” he agrees.

“Maybe you should just . . . stay here for a minute so we can make sure.” David’s hand starts rubbing circles on Patrick’s hip.

“That sounds like a good plan,” Patrick says.

“Can I kiss you now?” David asks.

“That sounds like an even better plan.”


End file.
